


Of Art I Breathe

by misfit_right_in



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfit_right_in/pseuds/misfit_right_in
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small vignette about Luna. Written for Akela Victoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Art I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noname (Akela_Victoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akela_Victoire/gifts).



> AN: This is for Akela Victoire for the Janurary Monthly One-Shot Exchange. I choose to write- [Character] Luna / [Genre] Friendship / [Prompt] Color: purple. I kinda took this prompt as a bit of a vignette because I love exploring Luna, but I hope you enjoy!

Luna sat in her favorite chair humming to herself softly as she doodled in the margins of her parchment mindlessly. The manner in which she dragged the quill over the parchment created a series of intricate and delicate patterns, incomprehensible to untrained eye. The room she sat in was quiet and peaceful (just the way she liked it) but as she continued to doodle, but she soon found her quill running dry.

Gingerly dipping the quill in the ornate, gilded bottle of ink, she smiled to herself. It could easily be classified as one of those "Ravenclaw things", but she enjoyed nothing more than feeling of running a smooth quill across the fresh edge of new parchment. Something about the way the quill moved put her mind at ease, but Luna, herself, supposed it was more of an "artist thing".

Art had always appealed to her, even from a young age. It was a channel for her thoughts, feelings, and most importantly, her creativity. It was a place she could put her heart and soul. It was her passion. For all the magic she had seen, art was it's own kind of magic. (In fact parts of her believed art was more powerful than magic, after all, even muggles found it magical.) On the other hand, as a witch, she had come to find a great respect for the art of magic.

It was as if there was some sort of unspoken balance present in her life- between art and magic. One so small and simple, yet so drastic and vital. That particular balance defined so much of who she was, it had truly become a part of her.

Luna had come to form a strange sort of relationship with the art of magic. It was a bit like a strange friendship. Then again, when it came to Luna, many things were strange, or more so, the world seemed to define it that way.

In terms of friendship, Luna had made many friends in her Hogwarts years. Some of these friends weaved in and out of her life, appearing, disappearing, following the path of life...others stayed steady, friendship never wavering. None the less, Luna enjoyed the company of both.

Sometimes, she would share her art. For Luna, sharing her art was intimate. It was as if she was revealing a part of herself that the world had never seen. The world threw much at her, but she was resilient as ever.

Dragging her eyes away from the margins of the parchment, Luna focused all her efforts on returning her full concentration to the task at hand. It was one of those forgettable, dreadful tasks that involved lots of official signatures and important information, none the less, she refused to change the ink.

The ink she had chosen was rare. The color strayed far from the typical, professional blue or black ink. In fact, it was a shocking shade of violet.

Luna thought it was perfect.

It was everything. It was her.


End file.
